Life's A Bitter Game
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: humanstuck au, featuring karkat but with many of the other homestuck characters included. enjoy the story guys
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to the sound of your alarm and groan. Rolling to your side and flicking it off, you're blinded by the morning sun streaming through your blinds into your eyes and you cover your face with a pillow. Eventually though you manage your body up and off your bed. You grab another baggy shirt and a pair of pants, getting into the bathroom before your dad could find you were home and ride your ass about coming home late. Well he would do more then ride your ass, he would kick it till it was sore. You never liked your dad, but that's okay he hate your guts ever since your mom had died having you. He blamed you for that, and everything else under the sun thy he could possibly think up. You go into the bathroom, peeling off your shirt and looking at your scrawny pale figure. You arms had a multitude of scars on them, more or less from you and some not. You had a bruise in the middle of your chest from a few days ago, a scar across your shoulder from a broken beer bottle. You sigh and look into your reflections eyes. A rich red color, same as your blood. You yourself were as pale as the snow, hair so blonde it was almost white. You hated yourself, more then most people led themselves to believe. Narrowing your eyes and slap a hand over your reflection and finish undressing, hopping in the shower and turning on the water, muffling a squeal of suprise at how cold it was. You just shiver until the waters temperature warms to one that's warm enough but not so hot you'll burn yourself. You eventually hop out, grabbing a towel and making a mad dash to your room before anyone saw you. Well...no before your dad saw you. Your brother kankri was in college as of now. He had so many scholarships backing him up. You pull on your clothes, going into the kitchen to grab a granola bar, walking out of your house to school. It was an over cast day, which you were more or less happy to have. Because of your mutation you were more sensitive to light, because of the lack of melanin to help reflect it. You were also more prone to getting sunburnt, which is what you really hated because your dad would just have an excuse to slap your back and make it burn like hell. You tug your hood up over your head so that your face is covered. You were in a new school that your brother had helped you get into. It was more or less a shitty prep school that your brother and grandmother had picked out for you to spend 7 hours a day 5 days a week of your shit of a life in. The new kid act was nothing you were new to. Your grandmother had came across money years ago but your dad had told her bit to even bother to give them money for a better house in a good part of town, and what money she /did/ send for bills your dad pissed away on booze and whores. You barely even ate at times because there was never any money for food. You had a mediocre job at a small cafe to pay for that and you intended to keep it that way. You get to the adress you had written on your palm, looking up at the brick building. Small gardens filled with flowers normal to grow for the still warm days of mid November. You walk inside and go to the front desk, stating your name and receiving your scedual and passes, going to your home room. You were starting in the middle of the year why? Oh that's right you were sick for a few weeks and you had to get all of your things squared out at your old school. You sit at an empty seat in the back and hope to god that no one would notice you. Ducking your head to look at your desk, you take out a ratty old notebook and a pen to start doodling random things on a blank page. After what is seemingly an hour but was really only about twenty minutes the first bell rings and the loud speaker crackles to life, your new principle starting the pledge and the morning announcements. You pay no attention to the words said and just try and ignore any attention from any onlookers. The bell soon rings for you to travel on to your first class, getting bumped into the door by someone taller who simply mutter a "watch it" and dissapearing off. You scowl and grumble, walking into the room and sitting in the way back again, pulling out your notebook and resting your head on your hand with a sigh. The bell rings again to signal that class is starting. This was math you believed. Great, the one class you'd always struggle in. Kids were filing into the class slowly, all groggy at this time. Well no, most were but there were a few who seemed more or less chipper this morning. There was a girl who was practically skipping, making the tail pinned to her jeans bounce and her shoulder length hair go into her face at times. She was walking alongside a rather tall male, who was extremely well built. You made a note to yourself bit to mess with her or that guy. After a while the bell rings again, the teacher coming in. She was a woman on the shorter side, but her voice was more or less deeper. She tells your peers to take out their books and turn to page 323. You sit there awkwardly, sinking down a bit. She starts attendance, you watching the students state here.

"Karkat Vant- oh! Class we have a new student today! " you stiffen. Great, just great. Just what you needed. The kids turn their heads, trying to find you.

"Karkat, please raise your hand.." You cringe, sitting up and raising your hand regretfully. The teacher smiles "welcome to Freemont Highschool. Uhm... Ah. Gamzee could you show him to the books?" A tall and extremely lanky teen with a head filled with ebony curls stands up. He had some sort of makeup, black and white, smeared over his face. He comes over and grins, you standing up and muttering under your breath.

"Heeeeey you must all up an be karkat" he looked out of it, as if he were...high. Great, the first kid you meet is some high juggalo. You follow him to the bookshelf, which contained a few extra math books, paper, and a lot of dust bunnies. You take a book and mutter your thanks, keeping your head down. He grins, placing a hand on your shoulder, you flinching.

"Hah no problem karbro" is he fucking kidding!? nick names already?! You roll your eyes and scurry to your seat, opening to page 323 and staring at it, trying to make sense of the shapes, numbers, and letters on the page to no avail. Eventually the bell rings and you hop out of your seat, shoving your notebook into your bag with the math book and practically run from the classroom, headed to your next class. Scurrying in you sit in the back by yourself, again. That tall kid, gamzee, walked in followed by some kid in hipster glasses and a scarf. He had his hair slicked back, a streak of purple embedded in the reddish blonde hair. You glance up for a second and cringe. God he looked like a douche. You just sigh and keep your gaze to your notebook. Gamzee sees you, smiling his laid back smile and plopping beside you. You glance at him and internally groan. He seriously had to sit here? Of all places? Right fucking next to you!? You just decide to ignore him.

"Heeeey karbrooooo" he smiles lazily and throws an arm over your shoulder, you making a sound that resembled a growl. The other kids come in , some snickering at you two. Great unwanted attention just what you had always wanted, not. Eventually class starts, you resting your chin on your hand and looking ahead. Gamzee wasn't even paying attention, but zoning out and looking out the window. You mutter to yourself, before sort of drifting off, head on your hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaaarrrrrrrrbrrrroooooooooo" you were being shaken by that kid. You growl and sit up

"What in the ever living fuck do you want!?" You counter, slamming a fist on the desk. He jumps in a bit of suprise, eyes wide.

"It's lunch time bro" he says, shouldering his bag. You do the same, looking up.

"Where the hell is the lunchroom?" He just grins and takes your arm, tugging you in the direction of the door. He starts to lead you down the hall, smiling widely.

"I can't believe not one motherfucker had given you a tour of this miraculous place, man. That shits crazy" his voice was really musky, and kinda cracked at times. This guy smelled of pot. A lot of it too. You just mutter to yourself, him starting to babble nonsense.

"Well here it is bro. You can eat in the lunchroom or ya can eat out in the courtyard an shit..." You blink up at him.

"Huh?" He looks down and grins wider, before walking in the lunch room and releasing your arm. You just look in the room before heading to the court yard and not even bothering with eating. You get out there and sit under a tree, leaning your head back against it. You were alone, which you actually were a bit more or less happy about. You just look at the surroundings, before noticing another kid under a different tree, tapping at the keys of a laptop. You just decided to ignore him, flicking on your phone and logging onto pesterchum. You see a name flicker up, twinArmageddons. He was on, great. Didnt he have school or somthing? God damn this kid was always on. Well not like you were any better. You decide to talk to him, since you really had nothing better to do. As soon as you sent the message the kids laptop dings and he shrugs, tapping at the keys again and pressing enter. Your phone buzzes and you look at it.

CG: HEY  
TA: hey what2 up?

Okay maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe just another one of his friends was talking to him or somthing.

CG: NOTHING REALLY. DONT YOU HAVE SCHOOL TO ATTEND TO OR SOMETHING?

His laptop dings again and he sighs, typing back and sending the message.

TA: ii'm at lunch fucktard, and ii'm gue22ing you are two unle22 you're beiing a rebel and goiing on iin the miiddle of cla22.

You roll your eyes and start tapping hard at the keys, frustrated at his snarky attitude.

CG: NO IM AT LUNCH. THIS NEW SCHOOL HAS FRESHMAN LUNCH AROUND THIS TIME.  
TA: oh yeah you 2tarted at that new 2chool. What2 the name of iit anyway?  
CG: FREEMONT.

The kid across from you blinks before looking up from the screen and looking around.

TA: weiird... ii go to Freemont... Are you out2iide or iin2iide?..  
CG:OUTSIDE? THERE'S REALLY NO ONE OUT HERE BUT SOME KID ON A LAPTOP...

The kids mouth drops in shock, him turning and spotting you. You look up at the kid as he's getting up, him stooping in front of you

"CG?" You blink and raise a brow

"TA?" He grins slightly, his braces glinting in the sun.

"Never thougt I'd see you around these parts. Actually if never think I'd see you at all." You blink and raise a brow.

"Really?" He nods and sits down

"Well yeah we kinda like became friends, why wouldn't I wanna meet you?" You shrug. He slides his laptop into his bag, which you Hadn't noticed him pick up and bring with him. You rest your head on your hand and look at him. He wore 3-D glasses even if he wasn't at the movies. He had sideburns and his hair flared in the back, it's honey blonde hue shining in the sun. You hear the noise of the bell in the distance. You both make a sort of groan and get up.

"See you around" he says, shouldering his bag.

"Definitely." You adjust your bag, nodding before you both head in.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out the class you had after lunch was none other then science. Well no chemistry actually. You don't know how you actually managed to get into this class in the first place or why you even some what enjoy the class but you do anyway. You guess something about possibly exploding some chemical combination intrigued you. You walk in and notice that gamzee was there next to some boy in a wheel chair. The Hispanic was rapping while gamzee was beat boxing. That's pretty fucking sweet but utterly stupid in way. You sigh and look around more, noting the cat girl with out muscle man, a girl with red hair seated next to one with a grey jean jacket. TA was also there with out anyone next to him, so you just go over and plop down beside him. He was fiddling with his phone in his lap. You roll your eyes before slamming your stuff on the desk, him jumping a bit.

"Shit!" he yells out, before looking at you and scowling softly, you just giving him a small shit eating grin.

"Nice to see you've joined the world of the living Armageddons" you say with a sigh and turn to your desk, pulling out your note book. You glance at him to see him really close to your face. You let out pretty much a squeal, falling backwards off of your stool, causing it to clatter to the floor and for you to hit your head off the tile. You lay there for a second, confused and disoriented as all hell, blinking at the ceiling and soon TA and a few other kids who were asking you if you were okay. You open your mouth to talk but nothing comes out. You hear the teacher tell TA to go and bring you to the nurse, him helping you up and out of the classroom. You mange to walk a bit before feeling really dizzy, leaning on the other and closing your eyes for a second. He mutters a sorry, keeping you propped up, leaning you on a wall, you opening your eyes to look at him. He lowers his glasses a bit to look into your eyes. Only then do you realize that his eyes weren't normal colored at all but in fact he had one eye that was a baby blue and one that was an almost reddish colored brown. He blinks at you, you kind of raising a brow at him. He stands back a bit and crosses his arms, a half smirk playing at his lips.

"No concussion. That's a good thing. Nice eyes by the way there CG." You can feel your cheeks tint at the compliment, or at his face. You couldn't tell really. I mean… he was tall and not all that bad to look at really. No karkat what are you thinking, you can't think like that your dad would kill you if you were gay. Literally he would beat you to death probably. You flinch as he puts a hand to the back of your head, a stinging pain pulsing through your head. He jumps back a bit, furrowing his brows, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you up to rest on him again. You stiffen a bit before leaning hesitantly on him again, him getting you to the nurses eventually and telling her what happened, him bringing you into the small room with a couple of cots. You sit down, him across from you, looking in your eyes again. You just blink at him and raise a brow before he gets up and goes, getting an ice pack and bringing it back, putting it to your head, you wincing and squirming until you adjusted to the slight sting as the ice numbed the pain. He just sighs softly and sits back down, looking at you again, causing you to shift a bit, looking back.

"you sure you're going to be okay there?" he props his arms on his knees and rests his head on his hands. You look back at him, your mind wandering a bit and your lids drooping a bit. His eyes were really pretty… and were hid pretty well between those fucking 3D glasses. You wanted to see them again, the dual colored eyes that had checked to see if you were concussed. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you jolt, him flinching a bit, patting it.

"Why the fuck are you so jumpy" he lisps, raising a brow. You sort of look around, your stomach doing flips in your abdomen , your face flushing lightly.

"n-no reason… hey.. I never got your name" you hunch your shoulders a bit, holding the ice to your head.

"sollux." He states matter of factly, leaning to look at you through the double colored lenses. "And yours is?"

"karkat…" you blink at him, looking to the side and blushing lightly, thanking that the room was so dim so he couldn't see the fact your pale face was growing redder and redder. Karkat get a hold of yourself here, you've only known him from the internet for about a year, why are you falling for him now of all times? The bell rings signaling the end of class. He sighs softly and gets to his feet, looking at you.

"you coming?" he asks, you blinking before getting up and standing beside him, looking at the other from the side and holding the pack to your head. He walks along side you out of the class, you sort of biting your lip softly. It was a habit you had and you wanted to break it but it never seemed to evade your state of mind.

"What class do you have next?" he asks, looking down at you. You bite your lip harder and squint, trying to remember what it was, him just stifling a chuckle.

"Don't worry, its your first day, you'll get used to the schedule eventually." Scowl at his comment and half glare at him. Eventually you reach the classroom, you both grabbing your stuff. You peek at the schedule to see that you had history next, before realizing the other boy was peering over your shoulder as well to catch a glimpse.

"Next class I'm in. lemme show you to it" he smiles softly, you just rolling your eyes and obligingly following the other out to the next class. Eventually after walking the long halls and up the stairways you come to the room and follow the other inside. You felt a bit dizzy again but you shrugged it off. You sit next to sollux and situate yourself, resting your head on your hand.

"hey sol. See your friends w-with that new-w kid" you look around to see that douchey kid with the scarf from earlier. Sollux just sneers and glares at him.

"the fuck do you want ed" he glares at the other, him just placing a hand on his hip and raising a brow.

"w-well 'scuse me for tryin to be nice here." He looks at you, you kind of raising a brow at him. He walks over and looks you over, quirking a brow before smirking slightly.

"who w-woulda thought w-wed get a cutey here?" he says, leaning on your desk. His eyes were an emerald color and the bridge of his nose was speckled with light sun marks. "names eridan. Eridan ampora" he sounded flirtatious as all hell and it made you feel sick.

"just back off ed you can tell he isn't interested." Sollux practically growls this. A loud voice is over heard.

"alright alright take your seats!" the teacher goes to the front of the room, writing his name on the front board. was apparently his name as it stated, he didn't look that old, maybe his late twenties or so. He wore a nice shirt a tie and dress pants, but he had his hair shaped into an almost Mohawk. You just puff your hair from your face, holding the ice pack on your head, it feeling sloshy and more or less like the ice had melted in the little baggie. You kind of zone out and doodle your way through history class and jump up at the bell. It was your last period at this point, gym class. You and the others shuffle out of the class, Sollux beside you and looking at you.

" do you think you're okay to do gym?" he asks, you simply nodding with a small grunt that meant yes, him just nodding and getting you to gym. You go in and notice a lot of the guys with just towels around their waists and you stiffen a bit before going into a stall and changing into the uniform with your sweatshirt over it. You were not taking that thing off even if they had to cut you out of it. Coming out sollux stands there with a small smirk.

"what is there something you're not telling me. Like you're a girl or something?" he snickers a bit .

"I am not a girl fucktard" you growl. He starts laughing harder before you bap him in the chest.

"oohhh owww" he laughs harder, putting a hand on his chest. Your eye twitches and you storm out of the locker room and to the gym. He just manages to catch up beside you, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"shhhh kk just calm down jeeze" he pats your back, you just glaring and making a soft growling noise. You reach the gym, him beside you as the teacher takes attendance as you raise your hands at your names being called. You could feel your head start to throb again but again you shrug it off and sigh, listening to the teacher telling you all that to warm up you'll all be running a few laps around the gym. You groan internally and tuck your hands into your pockets on your sweatshirt before tugging them out to start running. You notice the beefy guy running at the front of everyone and sweating worse then a horse. There was some other kid behind him with hair as blonde as yours and was sporting a pair of dumb looking hipster shades, running next to some black haired dorky looking kid. You were starting to feel the slightest bit light headed again, but decided that it was because you were in a sweatshirt and it was getting warm. Sollux manages to get next to you eventually, him panting softly and trying to keep up.

" kk are you okay?" he says, face red with exertion and hair clinging to his face with sweat.

"y-yeah f-fi" you try to say fine but you feel yourself blacking out, your body thudding to the ground. You can hear Sollux yelling at you to wake up. Eventually its quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up to Sollux standing over you as well as your gym teacher and the nurse. You had something cold on your head and you still wondered why the hell everything was as dark as it was.

"Shit kk are you okay" Sollux blinks, looking actually a bit concerned for me. The teacher glares at him, Sollux mumbling an apology to her.

"karkat we tried to call your house but no one was home…do you have anyone that can pick you up?" you knew why your dad probably wasn't answering. He was either a. fucking some street bitch senseless or b. passed out because he was drinking his troubles away again.

"my brother Kankri's not in town…and my grandmas in California… so…no…" you manage to say, god you sounded weak, but probably because your head was killing you.

"you cant stay here all day… and you cant go back to class… it's the end of the da-"

"ill get him home Mrs.L" you hear Sollux say. You blink up at them, the gym teacher nodding and sighing

"Alright, but just this once…" Sollux nods and grins softly, me sitting up before stumbling and leaning on him, shaking and squinting. He just rolls his eyes, helping me to my locker to gather my things, before allowing me to lean on him. Outside there was a black car with a curly haired boy in the front next to one who's hair covered his face on the passengers' side. Sollux gets me to the back seat, throwing my back pack into the back of the car and helping me onto the seat, then getting into the side opposite of me.

"solly! Is that your friend?" the kid who had the worst case of helmet hair you've ever seen asks Sollux. Sollux just nods with a small grunt. The boy grins and turns back around, the curly haired taller male turning to back out of the spot. You realized he looked kind of familiar…a lot like that high kid from your class. You shrug it off, feeling Sollux shaking your shoulder.

"what's your address kk" he asks you, you blinking, your throbbing head taking a few minutes to process what he said before blinking.

"62 Fredressen road" sollux blinks, the driver started

"your friend lives a few streets away from us solly!" helmet hair squeals, smiling. The larger male just grins softly, getting back to your home. You blink before getting out and instantly feeling dizzy again, gripping onto the car. Sollux roll his eyes, getting out and grabbing your backpack before hook an arm around your waist and helping you into the house. He opens the door, only for you to spot your dad, laying on the couch, seemingly passed out. Sollux just raises a brow and asks you to where your room is, you mumbling the location. He just helps you on your way, getting onto your bed.

"you gonna be okay kk?" he sits on the edge of your bed, looking at you, before brushing your bangs out of your face and looking at you. You just blink at him face heating up slightly at the contact, him smirking slightly and leaning closer to you. You kind of shrink back a bit into the mattress.

"you suureeee?" he asks "your face is all red" you simply just pull a pillow over your face and mutter softly.

"I'm perfectly fucking fine you douche nugget" he just laughs and ruffles your hair, smirking at you, causing you to just burry your face more into the pillow. You feel a pair of lips hover over your ear before you jump back a bit, face going redder. Sollux just starts cracking up, falling off your bed and curling up on the floor, holding his stomach. You just hit him with the pillow and mutter, him being muffled. Eventually he sits up, wiping at his eyes and grinning stupidly at you, causing you to turn your head and mutter.

"well see you around kk" he smirks before walking out and to the car, you going to your window and seeing him get in, helmet hair just seemingly babbling incessantly to him. You don't know what about that asshole made you act like you did but did it anyway. You sigh and lay back down, looking at the ceiling and sighing softly, trying to sort through your thoughts, before Sollux's face making its way into your mind. You just try to push the thought away and sigh, covering your face with your hands. You remember your first encounter a year or two ago, when you were both around 13 years old. You had just gotten pesterchum and he found you through a random encounter. He had come off as a complete and utter asshole to you at first but later you guys became great friends just through chatting and eventually gaming and shit. You had never seen each other though, because at the time you didn't have a webcam and his dad was in the middle of a divorce and wouldn't let him go on a web cam chat. Now you two had met and you had seen him and he just wouldn't leave your mind. Come on Karkat you need to think straight your dad would literally kill you if you liked guys. You sigh, muttering at how lucky your brother was. You knew he had a boyfriend, and he was a greaser. You fucking hated him with all your heart and soul. But you were happy for your brother and glad your dad didn't find out and glad he and his boyfriend were happy together. You close your eyes and sigh, ignoring the pain in your head and drifting off eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up not to the sound of your alarm clock or the chirping of birds, but to the noise of multiple messages being sent through your pesterchum and the sound of sirens. You grab your phone, before flicking it on and over to the app, which had around 13 messages.

-twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering carcinoGenetcist [CG] at 04:05—

TA:kk!

TA:kk!

TA:kk plea2e be there

TA:kk plea2e be there oh my god

TA: lii2ten to me

TA: iif you are there plea2e

TA:kk plea2e ju2t get to 2ome form of 2aftey

TA: plea2e…

TA: all ii know ii2 that ii cant 2leep

TA:2o ii fliicked on the new2 and only to 2ee that there wa2 a fuckiing 2hootiing on your 2treet!

TA: iit doe2nt 2ay who iit ii2

TA: ii really hope iit ii2nt you

TA: iif you can ju2t reply

CG: IM FUCKING ALIVE DOUCHE NUGGET AND ITS 4 IN THE MORNING

CG: WHY THE HELL CANT YOU SLEEP?

TA: excu2e me for having iin2omnia

CG: WELL HAVE YOU ATLEAST TRIED TO SLEEP?

TA:… maybe

CG: AUGH THERES MORE TO LIFE THEN A COMPUTER

CG: AND IM FUCKING FINE. THERES POLICE OUTSIDE AND SHIT, I CAN SEE THEM A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY.

TA: okay… good.

TA: anyway, 2orry for waking you up 2o early on a 2aturday ii gue22…

CG: ITS FINE I GUESS, ANYWAY I CANT GO BACK TO SLEEP SO I MIGHT AS WELL SAY THAT MY HEADACHES GONE AND THAT I FEEL A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT BETTER.

TA: well ii gue22 that2 good. Hey would you like wanna hang out or 2omthiing today?

CG: FINE? WHERE WOULD YOU WANNA GO ANYWAY

TA: ii dunno the zoo 2ound2 pretty cool

CG: I GUESS. SEE YOU AROUND 9?

TA: alriight.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] quit pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 04:34—

would that be considered a date with him? no theres nothing wrong with two guys just hanging out on a Saturday at the zoo, not a date, get your thoughts straight you idiot. You sigh and go into the hall, jumping back at the sight of your dad, who just has a dead look in his eyes but the scariest looking smirk plastered to his face. You freeze, backing up a bit, him just stumbling forward and getting you pinned between the wall and him, glaring down at you. You swallow hard and try to get away only for him to keep you pinned.

"where ya think ya goin there boy…" he slurs out, pressing his thumbs into your shoulders hard enough to bruise. You squirm a bit and wince, before in an attempt to break free, punch him in the stomach. You instantly regret this decision, for he punches you in the stomach, hard. You tasted bile at the back of your throat and you couldn't breathe again. You slide down the wall, shaking, before he grabs you and pulls you up by your hair, forcing you to face him and his wild grin before he just throws you to the side like a child bored with their toy, lumbering off into another part of the house. You just lay there in a daze for probably a few good hours before managing to pull yourself up and go into the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and check your abdomen only to find the large bruise on your mid stomach from the fist that had almost seemingly made way though your gut. You sigh and grip the sink, looking through your bangs at yourself in the mirror. You looked more pale and tired then usual, and you were shaking worse then you would at times. You sigh, going and turning on the shower, stripping down and turning on the shower, waiting for it to heat up before stepping in and letting yourself become drenched and allowing the water to just fall around you with a soft _plat plat plat_ on the tiles. You lean on the wall and sigh, wishing the re-occurring headache that had started to burrow n your skull away, a tear rolling down your cheek. You hated your dad, you hated him and he hated you. It was that simple and you, your brother, and he knew it. You just sigh, taking and rubbing the shampoo into your hair, humming softly to yourself while you wash away any grime, soon finishing and stepping out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around yourself, going into your room and starting to get dressed. You hear an alert from your computer, you going and clicking on the mouse, showing a video call from terminallyCapricious. This guy was always on your tail about the stupidest and randomest shit. You're guessing he's now just figuring out how to use the stupid thing and you click the video call button. You see… Gamzee. Fucking Gamzee from school just popped up on the screen like hello world look at my face paint. He just blinks before grinning lazily.

"aw shit man nice boxers" you raise a brow before your face flushes as you look down, letting out the most inhuman noise ever and going over to your drawers and pulling out some pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, tugging them on and sitting in front of the computer. Gamzee was sitting there, his head on his hand, grinning a hazed over lazy smile atop the one he had painted onto his face already.

"What's up my motherfucking friend?" he says, his voice gravelly and deep. You roll your eyes and sigh softly.

"What in the ever living fuck could you want at-" you blink and look around before spotting your alarm clock and squinting through the dimness to read the bright letters better. 6 am it said, so after your dad had caused you to nearly pass out you had laid there for a good hour and a half before showering. Gamzee just raises a brow, waiting for you to answer him. You blink dumbly before jumping a bit at a honk from his side and thud, looking at the screen to see that in the lit hallway there was a shadowy figure and that Gamzee had fell off his bed or whatever in his surprise, but was getting up and climbing back onto the mass of dark colored sheets and pillows.

"ah shit Kurloz don't all up and scare me like that" he practically growls this, the figure in the doorway picking up a bike horn that was on the floor, raising a brow before throwing it to Gamzee, him getting hit in the head and wincing, rubbing the spot where it hit only to smear a line in the white paint. He turns back to the camera, and after seemingly saying nothing but moving his mouth, you blink and zap out of your zoning out only to realize that he was saying your name, or at least, your nickname he had given you.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbb rrrrrrrrrroooooo!" he was practically yelling at the screen.

"What!? What the fuck is it what do you want!?" you yell back, glaring a the screen. He jumps back a bit before grinning and resting his head on his hand.

"Gotta go for now man. Just thought I would tell ya when you aren't all zoned out and shit." You just grumble your good bye and turn off the call, getting up and going to your bed, flopping onto it and groaning. Getting up you go to your dresser, shuffling through its contents, pulling out a picture of a woman with auburn curls that reached mid back and had dark blue eyes. Next to her was a small strawberry blonde child around 2 years of age and on her other side was a handsome man with dirty blonde locks curling at his cheekbones. They seemed so happy in this picture. The people were your dad before he started to drink, your now dead mother, and your brother. This was taken before your mom had conceived you, before she had gone into labor with you and died in the process of bringing you into the world. You tear up and sigh, pressing your lips to her face and placing the picture in the drawer, shutting it and going to your bed. Sitting down you pick up a crab plush and look at it. It was thread bare, bedraggled, floppy, and missing one of its button eyes. You don't care about the appearance and hug it to your chest rolling onto your side and sighing into the red mangled crab. It still smelled like her, even after all these years and it being washed countless times, it still smelled like her. The wafting perfume that still clung to her clothing, the shirt you had kept from your dad so he couldn't rid of it in his fit of sadness and rage when you were two, the blanket you had found at age 4 that kankri had been keeping a secret but decided to share it with you on movie night. You close your eyes and sigh softly, pushing the memories from your head and get up. You go to your tv and turn it on, pulling out a box full of vcr tapes and pluck out the faded case of the little mermaid. It was resting among countless romantic comedies and a couple other classic movies such as lion king and beauty and the beast and such. You take out the movie and pop it out of the case, putting it in the vcr player and pressing play. Even after all these years of being used and used again, the old dingy thing still worked. The old reassuring zoom of the beginning credits starts up, you just sitting on the floor at the foot of your bed, watching the whole thing through and singing along with the characters word for word. You loved this movie, just like your mother had. You used up a good part of your morning before it became 8:30 and you decided to get ready for your time with sollux. You get up, pop out the movie and put it into the case and then go and brush out your hair, only for it to stick back up. Ignoring your grumbling stomach you tell him you'll meet him at the park. Since you both apparently lived in the same neighborhood you thought that this was the best plan considering it was in the middle. your walk there take a good ten minutes, Sollux arriving not to soon after you and walking over to where you sat on the bench but tapping your head and causing you to jump. He just smirks at you as you stand, you flipping him off in suit.

"Ready to go kk?" he crosses his arms, you glaring at him and stuffing your hands into your pockets.

"Yeah yeah fucknugget, lets just go." He fakes a frown, putting a hand to his heart.

"You don't seem so excited to be with me. I think I might just cry" he covers his face, sniffling. For a second you believed it, taking hold of his wrists gently and saying an apology, before you hear him laughing softly as he pulls his hands away, grinning and laughing, you punching him in the arm and scowling.

"The hell Sollux!? You actually made me think I made you cry!" he just laughs harder, hugging you around the shoulders. you shove him off and glare at him.

"Lets go" he says through his chortling laughter, grabbing your arm and pulling you in the direction of the side walk. You just mutter and follow him,, his hand holding your wrist and walking with you to the zoo. You wished so bad that his hand went lower, that it would hold onto your hand, but t never happened and you just mentally smacked yourself for thinking like that. You arrive at the zoo, him pulling out a wallet and paying for your tickets and his own, walking inside with you.

"anywhere you wanna go first?" he looks down at you, you squinting a bit at the bright sunlight.

"not in particular." You look up and shrug slightly. He starts walking with you to the zebras, smirking slightly and leaning on the rail. A small girl and her mom go by, the girl whining about wanting to go get fried dough or ice cream or some sweet confectionary, the girls mother just glaring ahead and shushing her.

"its 9 in the fucking morning did that woman not feed her kid god damn…" Sollux whispers to you, you shrugging and watching two of the more juvenile zebras head butt and chase each other through the grass. You two eventually leave the zebras, touring through rams, monkeys, elephants, and lions eventually. You walked side by side before at one point you jumped into sollux at the loud roar of a lion. He laughs, peting your hair down and sighing.

"jesus kk, calm your tits its okay its just the lions" you glare at him, and pull away, even through you wished you could stay like that, him petting your in an attempt to calm you and comfort you. He just raises a brow and you continue walking through the zoo by his side. Eventually lunch swings around, you two going and stopping at the food court and looking at the menu.

"anything in particular?" he looks at you, raising a brow and crossing his arms. You order a hot dog and a soda, him just nodding and telling the guy his order, a hamburger and come cheese fries. You get your food and go to the little station that held the ketchup, mustard, and other utensils, and go to a table. You start eating, him just smirking at you and taking a bite of his burger.

"so I see you like hot dogs" he chuckles softly, smirking more. You raise a brow in confusion before realizing what he meant and choking on the bite you had in your mouth. After coughing and sputtering for a good few minutes you manages to stop and glare at him, before smirking softly.

"so what if I do is that a problem?" you lean on the table, taking another bite. You didn't care how red your face was probably getting, you couldn't help laugh when you saw color flood his features and him sort of stare at the space in front of him.

"are you serious?.." he says, glancing at you. It was your turn to become flustered. You felt your face become hot and you just turn, eating the rest of your hot dog and just ignore the question. In fact you decided just to ignore the question completely. truth was you didn't really know. Eventually we finished up and started walking, until he broke the silence by asking if I wanted an ice cream, to which we went to the ice cream stand, him just smiling softly at me. We got our ice cream and continued walking around.

"hey kk" you turn to face him, him dabbing some ice cream on the tip of your nose. You cross your eyes and scowl. "gotchya, eheh" he leans close smirking , causing you to back up, face going red. He just laughs softly, going over and wiping the ice cream off. Eventually you guys decided its time to leave, walking out of the zoo and down the side walks. You could feel the back of his hand against yours and you had to suppress the urge to take a hold of his hand and just hold it. God dammit your thinking those thoughts again. You reach your house eventually, you looking up at him.

"this was a nice time… ehe…" he smiles softly at you, you looking to the side and nodding. He quickly leans close and kisses your forehead before walking away and yelling his good bye. Your face went red and you stood there and just tried to contemplate what just happened and if that really actually happened. All you did know is that you had the stupidest smile on your face and your stomach was fluttering. Opening the door to go inside you come face to chest with none other then the asshole you hated but had to live with. You swallow hard and look up at him, him just glaring, face flushed with rage.

"you fuckin fag!' he grabs a hold of your shirt collar and drags you inside. He slammed you into walls, punched you, slapped you, and left you in a dizzy broken and bleeding pile in the corner of the room. You blacked out after a while, unable to bear the pain that had come back to your skull.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up, groaning and holding your head, looking around the room. Your dad was no where in sight this morning. Probably prowling for a prostitute or something or had gone out to restock his liquor supply. You groan and get up, stumbling to your room, only to hear the frantic dinging of your computer ringing through the small room you slept in. it was starting to hurt your head and you haven't even been in your room for more then three minutes. You go to the computer and see it was your friend kanaya from elementary school.

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:23—

GA: Karkat?

GA: Are You There?

GA: Oh Dear Are You Asleep?...

GA: Karkat?

GA: Please Do Not Tell Me Your Father Hurt You Again.

CG: YES. YES HE DID.

GA: I Thought You Had Said He Stopped

CG:…LIES DO FUCKING MIRACLES…

GA: You Really Need To Remove Yourself From That Setting Karkat…

CG: WELL KANKRI SAID HE'LL TAKE ME IN ONCE HES DONE WITH COLLEGE.

GA: But That Wont Happen For Another 5 Years Karkat…

CG: I KNOW… I KNOW… JUST… AUGH ILL BE FINE OKAY? DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME.

GA: I Can Only Worry When He Does Such Things To You.

CG: I KNOW I KNOW. LOOK IM GOING TO GO SHOWER AND TRY AND GET SOMETHING FOR MY HEAD

GA: Alright Alright. Be Careful.

-carcinoGenetcist [CG] stopped pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 6:34—

you sigh and start walking to the bathroom, grabbing the aspirin and a first aid kit, patching yourself up, cleaning up after. You take out a bit of concealer to cover up any bruises not covered by your clothing. You get ready for work and go out the door, walking on your way down the side walk into town , going into the café you worked at. After punching in you tie on your apron and get to work waiting on tables for countless assholes who have no respect and that think they own the restaurant, who take what seems like hours to actually make a choice though they've been sitting there for around 30 minutes shooing away other waiters and waitresses saying they weren't done and seemingly just wanting to make your day worse then it already was. After hours of this you get a small break when things are slow, some of your co-workers even were just sort of goofing off with each other. You just sat behind the counter, only looking up when you heard the bell on the door jingle and you look up to be faced with… that…douche. it was the same purple streaked kid from your school, who had basically hit on you and now there he was. Right there in the door inspecting is surroundings with a look of distaste before looking at you. His lips twitch into a smirk and he walks over, leaning on the counter and close to your face.

"well hello kar, long time no see. Heard you passed out in gym." He just smirks more as you let out a low growl, narrowing your eyes and leaning away.

"may I take your order" you just glare and grit your teeth, trying not to actually bite his nose off or something. He just rests his chin on his hands and narrows his eyes in an im-trying-to-be-sexy sort of look. You roll your eyes and take out your order pad out and look at him "well."

"a low fat latte with a side of pissy waitor" you just growl louder and write down the latte

"I'm not on the menu you assmunch. Anything else that is?" he just smirks and laughs softly.

"whatever" he grins and leans on the counter and waits for you to make the latte, taking it from you once your done. "thanks kar. See you at school. and" he leans close to you " you're always on my menu" you can feel your face flush and you glare at him with a growl, going to the register and checking the change content. he walks out and your soon bombarded with questions, in which you just reply with shut the fuck up or fuck off. Eventually you count your tips, punch out after tying up loose ends, and head back out. By this time its around 4 pm and you decided it would be nice just to sort of seclude yourself for a while, going on your way to the park and looking up to see a dark figure on the swings. You raise a brow and go over, only to see it was that girl from school with the red glasses. Her fiery hair was at her shoulders, a hoodie with a dragon face and snout on it. Her face was covered by it, her body shuddering with every breath and her knuckles were white from gripping the swing ropes. You go over and sit beside her, raising a brow and tapping her shoulder, causing her to flinch. You raise your hands a bit eyes wide.

"are you alright?" you raise a brow, her just nodding solemnly and glancing at you. You leans a bit and look at her. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were blood shot as if she had been crying. You sigh.

"whats wrong?...' she lowers her head again and sighs.

"I go unnoticed… I mean.. I love my sister and all… but…her radness seems to outshine anything I do… and it kinda sucks being in her shadow…" you just blink before patting her shoulder and sighing.

"look… you're… beautiful and great in ay way you try to be okay? I may be new and barely know you but by the looks of it you're a great girl and you can do some pretty amazing things. Don't give up on yourself, or make yourself feel the need to change okay? " she glances at you, then at the ground with a small smile.

"thanks… hey I never got your name…" she looks back at you , pulling her hood back a bit.

"karkat. Vantas." You hold your hand out, her shaking it and smiling widely.

"terezi. Terezi pyrope." She laughs softly. You just sigh softly as she turns, before waving and yelling about having to get home for movie night and dashing into the darkness. You take place o that swing set and dread going home. After last night you really didn't know what to expect. But eventually you drag yourself home somewhere around midnight, opening the door to your dad laying there unconsciously on the couch, a bottle of alcohol in hand and the tv remote riing and falling with his breathing atop his stomach. You turn off the tv and then go into your room, closing the door and locking it. You had school again tomorrow. Oh goody… Mondays how you loved them. Not, they always started the week and when the week starts it drags on forever and forever and forever. You flop onto your bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to think up excuses for your minor limp or your pale hair staind a light maroon in one area in the back Of your head where your scalp had been cut by a raised area in your wall. These thoughts eventually start to fade as you drift to sleep finally.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up the next morning to your alarm on your phone vibrating next to your cheek. Monday. Great. New week and new things to happen on the days spanning ahead, oh just how much you loved the thought. Eventually though you force yourself up and go into the bathroom the shower, only to see your dad, bottle in hand, in a drunken induced coma with his cheek on the toilet seat. In an attempt not to wake him up, you grab a towel and your toothbrush with the paste and hurry down stairs into the kitchen. You peel off your sweat shirt and fit your head under the faucet in the kitchen sink and start the water, it gushing over your hair until soggy. You use dish soap to lather it and rinse before drying it with a towel and cleaning up the water on the counter, heading upstairs and tossing the towel in your room. Brushing your teeth and getting ready you're on your way to the door to head out you-

"hey kk." What. Where did. And. You sort of stand there, confused and stunned, looking up at sollux with your jaw hanging open and your eyes wide. He just snickers softly and grins down at you, you just scowling softly and glaring at him

"why the fuck are you here captor?" he just sighs and rolls his eyes, stepping aside as you come out and close the door.

" not excited to see me? Daww im gonna cry" he makes a fake sniffle and you punch him in the chest lightly, causing him to laugh.

"you punch like a 5 year old" you punch him again and he just grabs your hand, holding it. Your face flushes and you mutter under your breath.

" I didn't have Kurloz drive me here to be punched in the chest by a short stack" he says. You just growl softly and glare at him

" not. A short stack" he just starts laughing again and smirks.

"suuurrreeee" you just stick your tongue out and growl. "anyway, I had a question" he looks foreward again, the grip on your hand loosening a bit. You raise a brow and look up at the other.

"yeah what is it?"

"okay, so you know like… feferi and shit? Well her moms gonna be out at some corporate thing or whatever for a week or so and this weekend theres a party going on at her house. I was invited and was wondering…" you blink a bit and bite your bottom lip. Was he gonna take you with him to a party? Really was he going to take you with him? Oh shit he was wasn't he?

"would you like..want to come and shit?" he looks to the side with a sort of shrug, you just squeezing his hand and staying silent. You. And him. At a party. Holy fuck.

"uhm.. i..guess..so?" he smiles softly and squeezes your hand lightly.

"awesome. Hey do you think, if like you have any, you could bring booze or something? Meenahs trying to get shit load of it, but is having trouble. Lalondes bringing some probably but i not to sure about anyone else." You tenses a bit and swallow hard, looking foreward. You could try to sneak a bottle out in your coat when your dad wasn't looking but you would have to obtain it without his knowing. You could probably grab a bottle from the back and he wouldn't notice, but that would be terribly difficult and if your dad found out he would skin you alive and tan you on the roof.

"sure…" you say this in more or less monotone voice and nod your head. He just ruffles your hair and laughs softly with a small thanks. Eventually you arrive at school, you heading to your locker and taking out your books. Most of your day is spent not paying attention, nodding off, avoiding ampora, and making plans to obtain the liquor. You would get it the next time your dad was out of the house and stash it in your room. Okay plan down. Then the night of the party you would use the neighboors trampoline to soften your landing once you jumped off the small bit of roof near your bedroom window and escape out to a meeting place with sollux. Part two done. Then you would store a ladder from god knows where near the side of the house near your window and get back inside without noise. Great, all planned out. You mentally pat yourself on the back and head out of history and to your locker, putting way your un needed books and heading off to lunch, in which you head outside to the court yard and avoid the school food at all costs. You had work later today, so you would be able to get some sort of food later which means you won't go all day without eating.

"Today has been good to you. Wonder what's gonna come along and fuck it up later" you think to yourself as you stare at the sky and sigh. Something always fucks up your day towards the end and that probably won't change for today. You wait until the bell rings, going inside and you pull through the rest of the day, meeting sollux outside.

"hey kk, you okay? You looked burned out or something in science." He starts walking with you to the parking lot to meet his brother and kurloz.

"im fine… I just have a lot of shit on my mind" you sigh and glance up at the other. He cocks a brow at you, before putting a hand on your head.

" wanna ride home?" he asks, you just waving a hand and sighing softly.

" no, ill walk, thanks though. See you later" you turn and start on your way home, stuffing your hands in your pockets. God fucking dammit he cared so much and it hurt to see him worry about you. You liked him a lot and you didn't want to see him worrying for YOU of all people. You look at the sky as you walk and sigh softly. You hated this tension, the fucking feelings, the way your stomach flip flopped when he got close, the way your heart would pound in your chest and your head would float into the clouds when he held your hand. You wanted him, to be close to him, for him to feel the same way. Maybe he did, you mean like.. that kiss on the cheek wasn't pity was it? Fuck it probably was, he probably saw you were crushing on him and wanted to try and make you feel better. You tear up and sigh, biting the inside of your lip and gnawing. The thoughts were starting to hurt. He probably thought you were just a stupid desperate fag and just wanted to help you feel better about your sorry life by toying with your heart and your brain. Upon getting home you acknowledge that your fathers shitty car wasn't in the drive way. Step one, initiate. You rush inside and go to the liquor cabinet, managing to find the key and unlock it, shuffling through and pulling out a bottle, before closing it and locking it, placing the key back in its spot. You get to the stairs just as your hear your dads car pull into the drive way. Hurrying upstairs and closing your bed room door you hear your dad walk in, laughing and chatting with another person. The voice was feminine and sounded tired and sort of cracked. Prostitute. Great. You sigh and stash the bottle, getting ready and heading downstairs. Rushing out the door just as you hear your dads bedroom door close. You just mutter to yourself and start on your way to work, feeling drop of water hit your head, followed by another, then another before you're being assaulted by the tiny drops. It starts to downpour as your run the rest of the way to work. You arrive soaked and panting, a few of your coworkers snickering at you. A lot of them were stuck up and preppy, especially this one blonde who people refer to as spider bitch. She was the one in your class you realize. It only made you hate her all the more.

"did lil karkrabby just come here from the ocean?" she smirks and laughs softly as you just punch in and go to the bathroom, dabbing yourself down with paper towels. This was probably the thing that would screw your day over. You just go to the front counter and glare at vriska, before turning.

"welcome to Petite Cake and Coffee, what do you want" is all you say to the person. After filling their order they slide you a tip, you blinking before pocketing it and saying a soft thank you. She was a nice looking woman, small and plump, pale with light blond hair gathered in a hanker cheif on her head. Her husband however was tall and musky, wearing a hat that made him look like some mafia man. They came here often and the guy sometimes refers to you as a son. That woman had even deleivered you a small gift on Christmas one year. You sigh and nod at them, before turning to the next person in line. This continues for a few hours, you only managing to get a mere 30 dollars in tips from your day. But hey it was something right? You finish cleaning up the tables and leave. It was still raining now, but the difference was that it seemingly dropped 30 degrees in the past 5 hours. you manage to get home, hearing some banging and a few moans coming from your dads room.

"dammit dad…" you sigh and mutter, blocking out the noises and going upstairs, putting your money in the box in your closet. You had around 5 dollars in there from last time. You sigh. Your grandma would be sending you a small care package with maybe roughly a hundred dollars at most. That should last you a good month or so. You strip down and go into the bathroom, showering and humming to yourself. Step one of your plan was done. You got the liquor. Step two was to get a ladder. You could probably find one at the local dump of something, at least that's what you hoped. After showering you go and get dressed , checking for messages on your computer to find a couple from sollux.

-twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGenetcist [CG] at 15:03—

TA: kk, hey, ju2t letting you know the party ii2 around 7 pm. Be ready iim gonna come and meet you at the park and 2hiit around then and we can walk there. Have the booze ready and make 2ure you don't have anything to valuable wiith you.

TA: al2o ii hope your okay and not nervou2 bout thii2, ii mean ii don't care iif you want to go or not iif youre uncomfortable ju2t tell me.

TA:kk?

TA: whatever, 2ee you iin 2chool I gue22.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGenetcist [CG] at 15:28—

Okay so now you know where you're meeting him and at what time. Now all there was left was to get the ladder and to wait. You turn off your computer and go into bed, curling up with a small sigh and managing to drift off finally. You continuously go over the plans in your head. "

"Get ladder. Store it. Escape with booze. Get to sollux. Go to party." You murmur until you cant anymore, and give into sleep.

The rest of the week goes along pretty much as planned, you managing to avoid your dad as much as you can and keep a low profile at school. The last bell on Friday after noon rings and you bolt from your seat, rushing out and to your locker. You hear a couple of girls giggling. One has her long hair pulled into a pony tail, and she kind of looks like a rainbow threw up on her. With her is a maroon haired girl whos smile was wide and kind of creepy in a way. She sort of chats with her, some news about the party and how there were going to be upper classmen there. You sigh and mutter, closing your locker, turning to see sollux waiting for you a few lockers down. You rush over and he gives you a soft smile.

" ready for tomorrow?" he starts walking with you. You just nod with a small half smile. He nods towards kurloz's car and you contemplate before nodding, you both walking and climbing inside of the car. Mituna begins his mindless babble of everything that happened, you just sort of nodding and humoring him until you pull up at your house, climbing out and waving. When they drive off you run around the back to check and make sure the shitty ladder you stored was still there and your dad hadn't found it. You rush inside and throw your stuff down, running over in your mind the exact place to meet and the time.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 5 o'clock on Saturday when you had started to get ready. At the moment you were standing in the doorway of your closet, wondering what to wear. You rifled through the sweatshirts and shirts, muttering. What did kids wear to parties? Was it really important? God you felt like a 13 year old girl going on her first date, and you hated it. You just roll your eyes and pull out a grey sweatshirt and some black jeans and tug them on, fucking around with your hair a bit before nodding. You grab the bottle from the closet and tuck it away in your sweatshirt, going and stuffing some pillows under your sheets just in case your dad came up for some reason and go to the window. You take the towel out from under the bottom of the sill. It never closed fully, so you had to block crack with a towel at all times. You open it and crawl out, closing it and wedging the towel back in place. You slide carefully down the roof and jump, managing just barely over the fence and landing on the trampoline in your neighbor's yard. It was around 6:30 by this time. you make your way to the park and wait for sollux to get there, sitting on a bench and looking around, noting the presence of a young child and his dad playing catch and some stray dog sniffing around, before it comes to you and looks up at you, wagging its tail and panting, its long pink tongue lolling out of its mouth and its ears perked. You roll your eyes and scratch behind its ear, it leaning its head into the touch and thumping its foot on the ground. You smile softly and lower to your knees, scratching its neck and talking to it.

" whos a good boy? You are" the dog starts licking our face and you laugh, petting its head.

"kk why are you bringing your dog to the party?" you blink and stand up, the dog running off, you turning to the other .

" dog, what dog, I don't see any dog." You lie and glare at him. He just lets out a soft laugh and ruffles your hair, you pulling out the booze. His eyes go wide and he smirks softly.

" sweet. Anyway, I guess we should get going." As he says this you stuff the booze back in your sweatshirt and start off, following him as he walks towards the richer part of town.

" now just as a warning. Don't fuck with the upper classmen and don't fuck with aranea." Sollux states as you arrive at the gates of a…mansion? Holy shit this chick is loaded.

" who" you look up at him "who the fuck is aranea?"

"meenahs girlfriend. You mess with her your like…dead dude." He walks you around the toe shrubs where there was a very tall and sort of buff guy directing kids inside. He stops you before sollux rolls his eyes.

"he's with me, he's cool." The guy nods, sollux grabbing your hand and leading you inside. You bite your lip and feel your stomach flutter when you feel his hand in yours. Shit you just hope that nothing bad does happen tonight that you'd regret. As soon as you both are in you take note that there are a lot of upper classmen here. There was music, food and drink on a table. There were flashing lights and there was music, and a dj station. Two blondes with shades were manning it, you recognizing one of them from your class. Sollux just elbows you and leads you in the direction of a tall girl. Upperclassmen. She looked a lot like that girl you saw the other day chatting with her friend.

"hey meenah. My friend got us some shit" he looks at you, you blinking before realizing he was referring to you. You hesitate before pulling out the bottle and handing it to her. She blinks and smirks, ruffling your hair.

"thanks shorty. Enjoy yourself now" she sort of walks off, leaving you there, confused as all hell. She seemed pretty cool and shit. Sollux just wraps an arm around your shoulders and leads you off. More kids were streaming through the door. You saw some of them from your class and from your grade and mentally sort of panic and a way. Some of the kids were chatting others attempting to dance, and it literally seemed like a party from one of those movies on ABC Family or something. Sollux ends up seemingly disappearing or something, because he wasn't next to you anymore. In fact you couldn't see him anywhere. You just shrug and go to the table, picking up a drink that was in one of the cups and walk to a couch. You sip the drink and cough, wincing a bit. That shit had burned your tongue and throat and you look at it, crinkling your nose. A few kids stared at you and you quickly cover up the coughing with another sip, giving small thumbs up and cringing slightly in pain at the burning. You were not going to make a reputation for yourself as that one kid who couldn't handle…whatever the fuck this was, whisky or moonshine or something strong like it. You just sort of stare forward and watch the others having their fun. You were never good at parties, nor were you ever good with people in the first place. Things were starting to blur a bit however. You feel a small grin begin to form but you can't really stop it however. In fact you don't think you want to.

"well didn't expect to see you here kar" a familiar voice says beside you. You turn to see eridan sit on the couch beside you and sort of raise a brow.

"why wouldn't I?" you ask and sort of tilt your head to the side a bit. He just smirks and places a hand on your knee.

"how long've you known mee and fef?" he raises a brow, you just looking into your cup instead of at the other.

"a couple of hours…" you say sort of quietly and look to the side. His smirk widens as he leans a bit closer to you, you leaning back with a scowl.

"geddafuck away ampora…" you say in disgust, your words having slurred on incident. He just places a finger under your chin and tilts your head up. You feel your face flush and your growl.

"aint you a little young to be drinkin kar?" he says this whilst smirking the whole time. You just raise your head and push his hand away.

"I said no touchy" he just pulls you into his lap, causing you to squirm and whine. He just laughs and holds your hips, nipping your ear and whispering.

" you're so damn vulnerable like this kar" his voice dripping with a flirtatious tone. You just shove against him and growl, him just grabbing at your ass and pulling you up in a sort of grind. You whine and struggle more, pushing against him and scowling. He just laughs and squeezes harder, causing you to squeak.

"ED WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING TO KK!?" you hear sollux yell from somewhere. Eridan scowls softly and shoves you off onto the ground, you falling with a hard thud. You feel someone help you up, you holding onto them and shaking. You look up to see it was sollux, but your sight was blurred with tears. He decides to lead you upstairs to a separate room, hugging you close and petting your hair.

"shhh…" you just let out a whimper and hug onto him tighter. He sighs and rubs your back, kisses your head, shooshes you and hugs you close for what seems like hours. Eventually you look up at him and look to the side, biting your lip.

"hey…uhm..sollux?..." you say. God you sounded quiet to yourself, and probably to him to. He raises a brow and looks at you.

"yeah?..." you bite your lip and sigh softly through your nose before looking up at him and press your lips to his. You feel him go tense, you feel his hands grip your pants around your thighs, before you feel him sort of relax and kiss back, resting his hands on your hips and you cup his cheek. you pull back to breath, looking up at the other, face flushed darkly, before hugging him tightly with a sigh. You say" I love you" into his chest, but he just keeps rubbing your back and stays quiet for a bit before looking down at you.

"we…should get you home…kk" he says, you sort of biting your lip. He didn't feel the same. He didn't feel the same it kind of hurt but… you didn't want him to have to feel like he needed to reply so you just nod.

"okay…" he stands up, taking our hand and leading you downstairs and out, you just staying silent and trying not to cry the whole time. Your heart kind of hurt but…you decided that it was okay. Maybe he just didn't swing that way. He gets you home and you hug him good bye, rushing round the back and propping up the ladder, going into your room and shutting the window, laying on your bed and curling up, face buried in the duvet and soaking with tears. You wanted to ignore it but it just…hurt. It hurt way too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks pass since that night at the party when you told sollux what you felt. The days grew longer and longer and more painful as they went on. You couldn't stop liking him how ever… it was like your life depended on it. It was one day you heard a few girls gossiping at lunch. You raise a brow and sort of lean a bit only to hear.

"yeah him and feferi make a really cute couple!" from one of them. You raise a brow and turn a bit.

"wait who?" the girls blink and glare at you, as if what they were saying was a secret and you now knew everything.

"if you must know, you creep, sollux. Sollux and feferi are dating. She asked him out like, a week ago, don't you ever check face book?" you could feel your heart shatter in this instance, you just going tense and feeling your throat close up. This…this wasn't happening. No. it couldn't be happening. But you knew...this wasn't a dream nor a nightmare. You knew it was real life and that sollux was actually dating that feferi chick. You just felt yourself go numb, standing up and going to the doors. You hadn't eaten anyway, you never did. You walk down the hall way to your locker and open it, feeling a hand on your shoulder, causing you to flinch.

"whats all up and got you down motherfucker?..." it was gamzee. Yeah you two had become pretty fucking good friends as of late…but you didn't want to tell him anything. You just shove his hand off your shoulder and turn.

"its nothing asshole…" you mutter before walking out of the front doors of the school, hearing the lady in the office yelling at you. You didn't care at all, in fact you didn't hear her. You walk home that after noon, feeling sick to your stomach., as soon as you got through the door you just punched the wall, tears welling in your eyes and streaking down your cheeks. You went upstairs, throwing your backpack down, shaking. The school was calling home now…you heard your dad talking to them. After a few minutes he was yelling for you to come down stairs. You just went down the stairs to him, noting the fury in his eyes. You barely felt it as he grabbed you by the hair. You came back to it when he slammed you against the wall by your throat, you tensing and biting your lip.

" you MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" he slaps you hard, the rings on his fingers piercing your skin. you let out a small yelp in pain, struggling weakly against his grip. He tightens his hold on your throat, you gasping and coughing. He just punched you hard in the stomach, your eyes going wide, a choke caught in your throat.

"why cant you just be a motherfucking normal kid!? Why do you have to be a fucking disgrace to humanity!?" he slams you down and slams a foot on your chest, you letting out a scream before silencing with a cough as he stamps down hard, leaning close to your face and sneering.

"shut up. Devil children like you don't get to cry and scream. Only feel pain for what they've caused!" he slaps you hard on one side of your head again, you wincing and shaking, struggling. He just slams his foot into your rib cage before walking off.

" you need to fucking learn for once, you no good piece of trash" is the last thing you hear him say before he's gone. You just sit up, managing to stand before walking upstairs and going into the bathroom. You sit down on the top of the toilet lid, staring at your hands. Maybe he was right. Maybe you were worthless. You go to the drawer on the counter of your sink, opening it and shuffling through the contents before pulling out a razor blade from your dads razor. You bite your lip and drag the blade across your arm. You had stopped you thought. You hadn't done this for months. Not since kankri had found the scars. Not since he had had an hour long talk about you and your habits. In fact, you had been proud. By the end of your thoughts and the numbness that you felt, your arm was covered in small gashes and smears of blood. You drop the blade, shaking lightly and grip the sink. You had fucked up again, and it was bad this time. You just wipe the blood off with a towel and walk down the stairs, ignoring your dad who was yelling at the tv, ignoring the blood staining your hoodie, and ignoring the tears clinging to your cheeks. You just wanted it to be over. And you wanted to be happy. But that wouldn't happen. You go to the park and sit on the hill like you always did at times like this. You stared at the sky, sighing to yourself and biting your lip, as you usually did. What happened next was something that you didn't normally do. You didn't normally get startled by a tall lanky kid who smelled of pot, who had dark curled hair and a clown smile painted onto his face. You looked at him and he looked at you. It was a good hour before he picks up your arm, you tensing and pulling it away, eyes wide and shaking your head. He frowns, and that was not what you expected. He pulls up your sleeve and points to your arm. You bite your lip and look to the side, and then the ground.

"what the motherfuck is this…" he says, putting an end to your onslaught of silent words. You just tear up and look at him before looking at the ground again.

"nothing…" you say, trying your hardest not to cry again. He scowls and turns you to face him.

" this ain't motherfucking nothing karbro. What the motherfuck happened." You just tense a bit before your wall breaks, the tears flowing and you lowering your head, he just tenses and pulls you into a tight hug, rubbing your back and patting it. You tell him everything but the beating. if you told him that then it might be all over. He might tell someone else and then thy may call the cops…your dad would know they told someone and then kill you probably. He just bites his lip and sighs.

"i…know where you stand there." He sighs softly and hugs you tighter.

"what?" you say, sniffling and looking up at him

"once upon a time, a motherfucker liked another motherfucker. But this motherfucker didn't all up and feel the same. The other motherfucker dated another chick for a bit before she broke his heart. The first motherfucker who liked the second helped the second through his tough time. Thing is… this motherfucker is me. The second is my bitch tits bro tavbro. Man I've liked him for a long motherfucking time and well… maybe someday he'll feel the same." You realized this story made no motherfucking sense and yet it did. You also realized he used motherfucker a lot. He just sighs softly.

"you just can't all up and give up bro s'what im tryna say" he puffs a piece of hair out of his face, a small smile splaying on his features. You two ended up laying there in silence for a good long while before he looked over when a car pulled up to the side on the park and honked. He says that he has to go, him getting up, going to the car, leaving you there to look at the starry sky in silence. you eventually get up and go home, only to notice that your brothers car was in the drive way. You tense a bit before walking in, making sure your arms were pressed to your side as you just said hi and rushed to your room. You peel off the bloody sweatshirt and stuff it into your closet before pulling on a clean one. You flop onto your bed and sigh softly, looking at the ceiling. You thought everything was going to be fine before…he walked in. kankri just opens the door and scares the shit out of you.

"hello younger brother."

'what do you want…"

"just to talk."

Shit. You knew where this was heading.


	10. Chapter 10

You glare at kankri as he walks into your room sitting on the bed next you and turning to face you.

"Hello younger brother, how have you been as of late?" he starts it off like this /every time/. You sigh and scowl, crossing your arms and glaring.

"How the fuck do you think kankri? Dad still beats the shit out of me, moms still dead, my friends are still far away, and life still sucks" he sighs softly, putting a hand on your shoulder, you growling and flinching away from him, leaving him to sigh and look at you.

'karkat I am sorry I haven't been able to help you as of late, school has just been a lot busier and my relationship with Cronus has taken me to many places such as parties and small clubs and such. Also my classes have been getting difficult and well I've had to be sucked into my studies much more." He sighs softly. You wonder how he can talk for so long without having to take a breath or even become winded. You just roll your eyes and huff. He looks at you with an all knowing gaze and places his lips to your forehead. You knew all to well what was going to happen next.

"You haven't harmed yourself as of late have you?" you just tense lightly and narrow your eyes at him with a soft growl.

"Of course I haven't! What the hell kankri don't you trust me more than that!? I mean god damn you act as if I started again! _I_ sure as _hell_ haven't picked up a razor in months!" kankri narrows his eyes and steps back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stand up then. Remove your sweatshirt." You can feel your heart drop into your stomach. He was going to put you through counseling again. He was going to place you in the facility and you were going to be questioned and asked about what happened by the kids at school. You just stand up and slide off your sweatshirt, holding your arms out. He just blinks and sighs softly, and you can see him biting his lip before he looks at you again.

"I thought you had stopped this… karkat you know how much it hurts for me to see you like this. You know how much it pains me to watch you spiral down in to the dark depths of your depression over again and to see your arms cut up in such a way that if you were to go to deep you could die… karkat… I'm going to put you into the facility again… and I'm getting more pills prescribed to you. Hell… I need to get you help. I'm sorry I haven't been here as of late to help you and I'm sorry that ve been so busy… just… beside the fact that father may have had some sort of influence… might I ask…what…happened this time?" you could see tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked you over. You just lower your arms and look to the side, biting your lip and sighing. You start to explain what was going on… the party , eridan almost raping you, the alcohol… then you started crying as you told him about sollux and how you felt about him and how much you fucking wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold his hand, and for him to love you. You yelled how it was unfair that he was dating someone even though you told him you loved him, you stamped your foot and pushed kankri away when he tried to hug you close and tell you it was okay. You defied him when he asked if you were telling a lie. He by the end had managed to hug you close and pet your hair. He murmured it would be okay and that you would find someone. You didn't want "someone" though… you wanted the lisping asshole that stole your heart. You vaguely remember him tucking you in a few hours later. Apparently you had fallen asleep against him. You woke up to kankri having packed two bags for you, telling you that he would bring you to the facility a few hours later. You just nod sadly and sigh, going and showering, changing into a pair of clean clothes, and brushing your teeth. Gamzee texted you to see if you were okay and you basically explained to him that you were going to be gone for a few weeks. He soon called you after.

"What do you motherfucking mean you'll be 'gone for a few weeks'?" he asked, sounding upset and panicked.

"My…brothers…bringing me somewhere for help…" you just say, looking at yourself in the mirror. Gamzee just goes silent and sighs before the phone beeps and he hangs up. You just jump when kankris banging on the bathroom door, you walking out and following him to his car, you climbing in the passenger side.

"I'm sorry for having to do this karkat but it will help." He simply says before pulling out of the driveway. You just sigh and nod, looking out the window. You had been to the place a few times before, and hated it every time. You usually faked being better to get out and it usually worked. Youre there in a few hours and checked in, shown your room, and allowed to unpack. They make sure you don't have anything that you could use to harm yourself, and force you to remove your hoodie because of the string. You just sat in your room the rest of the day, until they made you come out to eat.

A few weeks go by before one of the nurse come and tell you that you have a visitor. You get up and raise a brow, walking out of your room behind her and follow her to the front, and once you get there you look to see…him. He looks over and gets up, running over and hugging you tightly, your eyes going wide and you going tense.

"Oh my fucking god you're okay…" he murmurs into your hair, you feeling warmth and moisture dripping into your hair. You blink and tear up, hugging him and sniffling softly. He just murmurs hes sorry and that he was glad you were okay into your hair.

"Why…how…did you even find me.." he sniffles and looks down at you, you blinking and looking to the side.

" gamzee told me when I asked why you weren't at school…" he sighs softly and sniffles. His lisp had gotten way worse and you resisted the urge to smile at it. He just pets your hair and looks at you.

"I'm sorry…" he sighs before hugging you tightly. This goes on for hours before he has to leave. He kisses your forehead and you feel your stomach become all fluttery again like it did before. Fuck… even for three weeks of being alone in a room and not seeing him you had to admit you couldn't stop thinking about him and now… he made it all the worse. Why did it hurt you so much… he had someone who he loved… and who was probably better for him than you would be…

You're out of the facility within the next week, having faked yet again that you were okay. When you went back to school, people were whispering softly to each other and glancing at you in that halls. They would flinch away when you got near them and treated you like you were a freak. Someone had even told you that you should just go home and hang yourself, that ir was a waste to someone like you. Eridan even treated you different. He was…nicer to you. He would help you out when you needed it and carry your stuff. Gamzee made sure to call you at night to make sure you were okay and sollux would hang out with you when you were free after school. But it always hurt when you heard about sollux and feferis relationship getting better and seeing them happy together in the halls. Soon it had been around three weeks and you had been on edge. You would get home somedays and your dad would either ignore you or beat you until you were unconscious. The school dance was coming around and…gamzee had convinced you to go even though you didn't have a date. You always seemed to manage to walk In on sollux and feferis make out sessions in the halls and it would always kill you just a bit on the inside. People told you to get over it, that you needed to move on, but you just…couldn't. you were lost and alone… and you couldn't take it.


	11. Chapter 11

The night of the dance had finally fucking come. You weren't at all happy that gamzee had decided to drag you to it either. The last thing that you needed was to witness sollux and everyone else sucking face and reminding you of the fact that you were going to most likely be, forever alone. You stand there, kanaya fussing with your hair and your clothes before sighing and placing a hand on her hip.

"Perfect." Her painted lips tug into a smile across her pale face. She had driven all the way up here to make sure you were picture perfect for the dance, and you were…grateful? She just pushes you to the door of your room and you sigh. You had a few sleeping pulls in your jacket and if you needed to you would use them.

"do I have to go?" she scowls at you and you just tense and go to the door, opening it to gamzee, grinning softly.

"hey brother. You all up and ready?" you just roll your eyes and grab his arms, going to the taller males rusty pickup and climb in the passenger's side. Gamzee hops in and starts it up. Kanaya having headed back to her own car. He pulls out and heads to the school, your stomach churning and you chewing your lip.

"calm the motherfuck down okay?" he pulls up and turns to look at you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You nod and sigh, biting your lip harder and climbing out, closing the door and taking a breath. You could do this. You could do this and you wouldn't fucking chicken out. You step through the doors with gamzee on one side and kanaya at the other, heading to the gym and opening the doors. Every one was there. Shit. You just sort of nod at the cat girl and go into the middle of the gym, spotting feferi dancing with that douche eridan, sollux no where in sight. You go t the corner of the gym and sit down, watching kanaya go off to dance with rose and gamzee just meld into the crowd. He lights and the fog from the machines made you feel overwhelmed and dizzy. You tune out everyone and just watch sollux. Eridan goes off to another part of the gym and sollux is swept into a fast paced dance with feferi. You look down and sigh, feeling your heart rise to your throat and your stomach churn with envy. You should be the one dancing with sollux. You should be the one being held close to his chest as he danced a slow dance and you should be the one avoiding stepping on his feet with a fast paced new aged dance and song. You clench your fists as your throat closes up. You hated being in love, hated being jealous… fuck you just hated feeling in general. The songs slowly fade from fast to slow, you pulling your knees to your chest. You watched as sollux placed his hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders as the gently glided across the floor in harmony. She was smiling and you could see the hints of the smile forming at his lips. You bite your lip and look down. You would never have a chance. He probably didn't even fucking roll that way anyway. You get up and take a glance back at them, just as her lips connect with his. You bite your lip and tear up, shuffling out of the gym and reaching into your jacket, tugging out the baggie and heading to the bathroom. You stand there and stare at yourself in the large mirror. You looked stupid as always. Pink rimmed eyes, hair a snow white, eyes the horrible shade of red they've been all your life. You down one pill, looking back at yourself.

"stupid fucker. You're nothing good then fucking devil spawn. You killed your own mother…" you down a second pill and you mutter.

"you're more scarred then a person who went through a wood chipper and survived. Why do you even bother you fucking emo." You down a third and squint a bit, sighing.

"you fucked up so much and just look where its gotten you. Now you're slowly drugging yourself to sleep forever in your school bathroom. Good job numbnuts." You down a fouth, then a fifth, swaying slightly and managing to keep your eyes open.

"hah… you fell so hard for him…" you down a sixth, then a seventh and an eighth, hearing the door open, not even bothering to look over at who walked in.

"fuck… I just realized… I'll probably never see….sollux again to tell him I loved him…oh well… he has feferi.. hes happier with her…" you go to take a ninth before a hand reaches out and stops you. You look up to see…sollux. He had tears in his eyes, his eyes wide behind his two tone glasses. You just swallow hard and look down.

"what… never seen…someone…fall asleep?" you go to turn but almost fall backwards, him grabbing you, scooping you up by the back of your knees and carrying you out of the bathroom, down the hall, and out of the school.

"why the fuck are you doing this…" his lisp was more prominent as his voice wavered, you resting your head against his shoulder. He felt… so warm.

"because…I couldn't take it anymore… I wasn't… happy…" you say. God you sounded quiet to yourself and probably to him too.

"look…kk…im…sorry if I fucked up." He was running now you realized. That or the world was really blurry now. It was getting brighter and brighter. You were sure you zoned out or something because last place you remembered being was just about a block away from school. Now sollux was arriving at the hospital and carrying you.

"don't bring me in there…" you say and struggle weakly. Or at least you try to, your limbs felt a little numb at the moment. He brings you to the front desk and the words exchanged between the woman at the desk and sollux were muffled to you. , your limbs felt a little numb at the moment. He brings you to the front desk and the words exchanged between the woman at the desk and sollux were muffled to you. You black out after a few minutes, but hear yelling from sollux and the nurse.

It was peaceful. You were at the zoo with sollux, smiling and laughing at his stupid jokes or when the bees seemed to just hang out on his shoulder like a little insect parrot. God you just wanted to kiss him. You wanted to entangle your fingers in that honey blonde hair, cup his pale cheek in your hand and feel his lips against your own. He smiles at you softly and squeezes your hand, leaning down and kissing your head, murmuring sweet nothings into your hair, causing you to flush and smile. This seemed sort of familiar… but also…everything was kinda bright. Also there was a loud sort of beeping in the backround. You just sort of pass it off as a bird or something and lean into sollux. He felt odd though. Like his clothes were a bit starchy, and his face was harder to see.

"sollux?" you say softly and sort of try to reach an arm up. You cant. Its trapped by an invisible force in way. You feel sollux squeeze your hand lightly and you squeeze back. It's a bit difficult to how ever. As if your arm was numb.

"hes waking up" you hear sollux say. He sounds far away and sort of echoy. You slowly shake your head and open your eyes, or try to. Your eye lids feel like they're glued together.

"wh…" you blink awake and look around, before up to sollux. He was crying, but smiling.

"hey kk." You sort of blink and smile softly. Had he come to your house to wake you up? Why would your dad let him in? what was going on…

"what..happened…did i…fall asleep or something?.." solluxs expression changes in n instant and you can hear him swallow hard, squeezing your hand hard and sort of kissing your forehead lightly instead of answering. You frown and struggle to sit up, groaning in pain at your stiff back and limbs, laying back down and sighing.

"what happened?..." he looks at you and then looks to the side, sighing.

"you've…. Been in a coma basically." You raise a brow and tip your head a bit.

"how…long exactly?..." he bites his lip and pets your hair.

"two weeks… you tried to overdose at the dance and almost succeeded. They managed to fix you though.. youre gonna be okay…" he lifts your hand up and kisses the back of it. You swallow hard and look at him. It was silent for a good while, and you managed to sit up eventually. He rubs your back, hugging you close and telling you what you missed. He broke up with feferi, and couldn't stop thinking about you and if you were okay or not. Gamzee had come to visit almost as frequently as he himself did. He had talked to you every day, held your hand, even sang to you softly. He had…said he…loved you back. When sollux tells you this you look up at him in shock, him sort of smiling at you softly and sighing.

"yeah… I mean…shit kk I didn't take you seriously at first cuz you were shit faced… but when I saw you crying in the bathroom and saying how much you actually loved me as you were going to take the last pill I realized that you had actually meant it. I mean…I liked you and shit but I thought you were talking in a drunken stupor." You blink and look at him, him turning to face you and smiling softly. You bite your lip and lean up, pressing your lips to his softly, him tensing before relaxing and kissing you back, placing a hand on your hip and cupping your cheek with the other. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and smile softly into the kiss, pulling away gently after a few minutes.

"i…love you.." you say softly and run a hand through his hair.

"yeah I love me too." You punch him softly and actually laugh for the first time in a long time. He just kisses you lightly and take hold of your hand.

"I love you too kk.." you hug him tightly. He sort of pulls back and you raise a brow, tipping your head. He stands up and takes your hand, pulling you to your feet. You were in one of those white gowns. Wow you looked /stunning/. You probably looked like shit after being out cold for 2 weeks. He grabs a flower from a vase, wiping off the water and snapping the stem shorter, before placing it in the collar of the gown. You raise a brow as he turns on music. A nice, slow song you noticed. You were… pretty confused as he placed his arms around you and slowly begins to rock with you, singing the words softly into your ear. You blink and rock with him, relaxing against him, your head on his chest. This was nice… and kind of sweet in a way. You realized… Life was a bitter bitch at times… plays games with your mind and it was all just to kinda… you don't know hurt you then make it up to you? You didn't know… but for now you guessed you were happy and he was happy and to you that's all that mattered.


End file.
